


Breaking Point

by GoodJanet



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Codependency, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Post-Coital, Sibling Incest, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He huffs once in a way that could be a laugh or could be a snort of contempt. She doesn’t really care either way.</i>
</p><p>Takes place after the events of 9x01: "The Gang Broke Dee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

“Did you mean what you said on the plane?” Dee asks.

Dennis lights up a cigarette and it gives his face a dark, orange glow. She pulls the sheet up over her breasts.

“It’s too late to cover them now,” he says and hands her the cig.

She rolls her eyes and blows smoke in his face.

“You’re a piece of shit,” she says.

He huffs once in a way that could be a laugh or could be a snort of contempt. She doesn’t really care either way. Not one bit.

“And yet here _you_ are in _my_ bed. What do you think that says about you, Sweet Dee?”

She crushes the cigarette out on his nightstand, ignoring the ashtray completely.

“Hey! That’s an antique!”

“I guess it tells me that we’re the best we’re ever gonna get.”

“Fuck.”

She laughs softly and lets her hand trail up his thigh. Dee’s only seen a few of those tapes her brother keeps, but she’s still surprised that he’s ready for her just as quickly as he is for all of those other girls. She begins stroking him, and his head hits the headboard.

“You never answered my question,” Dee says.

She twists her wrist just right, and Dennis gives a loud moan.

“What question?”

Dee kisses his neck and cheek.

“About how you said were the only man for me. Did you mean it?”

Dennis swallows hard when she rubs him over and over, just how he likes. And how does she even _know_ that? Fuck, it’s too much to think about.

Her hands stop because she doesn’t want him saying "yes" just because she was went to bed with him.

“Dennis!”

It’s enough to snap him out of his haze, and he’s looking at her in the gloam of the streetlight as though he was trying to solve a puzzle. Her blonde hair is the definition of “sex hair” and her green eyes are heavy-lidded. She stares at him like she doesn't want to be anywhere else.

“Yes,” he murmurs.

“What?”

Her brows furrow because that was nowhere near what she was expecting to hear.

“I said ‘yes.’”

“You’re saying yes. To _me_?”

Something that could have been guilt rips into his guts, but he ignores it because it sucks and it hurts. He reaches up a hand to cup her cheek and brush her hair off her face.

“I love you, Sweet Dee,” he husks.

He kisses her until her shivers melt away.


End file.
